Kwantowa opowieść
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |poprzedni = "Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie" |następny = "Zabawa w chowanego" }} Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela udają się do przyszłości po Fuzo-klucz. Jednak zostają zauważeni przez dorosłą Fretkę, która postanawia wykorzystać wehikuł czasu, aby przyłapać ich raz na zawsze. Okazuje się, że to ma fatalne skutki na przyszłość. Fabuła Chłopcy wraz z Izabelą wybierają się do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej i używają wehikułu czasu, aby przenieść się w 20-letniąright|200pxprzyszłość, po klucz do swojego najnowszego wynalazku. Gdy Fretka z przyszłości to odkrywa, chce natychmiast pokazać swojej mamie, że są w ich czasach. Amanda chce zrobić niemal to samo, lecz przyłapać Xaviera i Freda (jej braci) - powiedzieć mamie, że nic nie robią, tylko siedzą pod cyfrowym drzewem. Fineasz i Ferb wracają do swoich czasów. Młodsza Fretka też chce pokazać mamie, że podróżują w czasie, lecz nie udało się jej. left|200pxDo przyszłości wyrusza wyrusza słynny profesor Lonesis, który wynalazł wehikuł czasu. Fretka używa wehikułu czasu, aby cofnąć się do dnia, w którym Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali kolejkę górską. Pokazuje mamie ich kolejkę. Wzywa ona pomoc, przez co helikopter, o który zaczepił hak agent P. Tym razem nie mógł tego zrobić, dlatego Pepe Pana Dziobaka poraniła kula z cynfolii i załatwiła dziobakowi 18-miesięczny pobyt w szpitalu. Fretka wraca do przyszłości, ale po powrocie z przeszłości zobaczyła co się stało z przyszłością. Cała była zniszczona. Doktor Dundersztyc przejął władzę w Danville. Społeczeństwo Okręgu Trzech Stanów nosi tam teraz fartuchy, a dzieci są nieaktualne. Fretka idzie do takiego miejsca w którym dowiaduje się o wszystkim co wydarzyło się przez 20 lat. Okazuje się, że wydarzyło się to przez przyłapanie Fineasza i Ferba. right|200px Przyszły Major Monogram daje misję Agentowi P, żeby znalazł wehikuł czasu i odwrócił losy Danville, ponieważ Carl z 20-letniej przyszłości odkrył, że użyto wehikułu czasu. Fretka za Pana Dziobaka wykonuje tą misję powstrzymując drugą Fretkę przed przyłapaniem chłopców. Fretka Fretce powiedziała, dlaczego ją powstrzymała. Idą do wehikułu czasu, lecz maszyna zostaje zniszczona przez kulę z cynfolii. Udają się więc do domu Fineasza i Ferba, by powiedzieć skąd są - jedna z dobrej przyszłości, a druga ze złej. Fineasz mówi, że ktoś powinien ją naprawić. Fretki odpowiadają, że ją naprawiły. Wtedy znika Fretka ze złej przyszłości. left|200pxBracia budują nowy wehikuł czasu. Młodsza Fretka ją znajduje i cieszy się, że ma dowód i bez trudu przyłapie braci na budowaniu maszyny czasu, a jej starsza "ona" mówi, że nie ma zamiaru przyłapywać chłopców. Udaje się do przyszłości z chłopcami i Fretką. Młodsza Fretka udaje się do jej mamy. Natomiast Fretka widzi, że Linda jest stara, a jej mama widzi jaka Fretka młoda. Przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb z Izabelą do sklepu z antykami. Linda z przyszłości żałuje, że nie uwierzyła Fretce wcześniej, natomiast ona nie chce im wymierzać kary. Potem wracają z przyszłości, a Fretka mówi, że za 20 lat ich przyłapie. Ferb zauważa, że chociaż wiedzą, iż w przyszłości będzie spokojniejsza. Zakończenie Izabela w wehikule pojawia się w chwili, gdy Baljeet obraża się na braci. Dziewczyna daje im Fuzo-klucz i zabiera jeden z napoi, po czym wraca w przyszłość. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day '' * ''Wielki burżuazji syn Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Poznajemy dzieci Fretki z przyszłości: Xaviera i Freda, którzy są zupełnym przeciwieństwem Fineasza i Ferba, gdyż zamierzają przez całe lato nic nie robić oraz córkę Amandę, która stale narzeka na swoich braci i stara się ich przyłapać, zupełnie jak jej matka w młodości. * Dowiadujemy się, że Izabela wyjdzie za mąż za któregoś z braci. Za którego, nie zostało to wspomniane. * Po raz pierwszy pojawia się Nienazwana dziewczynka. * Dowiadujemy się, że Stefa w przyszłości będzie prezydentem Urugwaju. Powiązanie z serią * To drugi odcinek gdzie Fineasz i Ferb podróżują w czasie ("Wehikuł ambarasu"). * W odcinku występują liczne nawiązania do odcinków "Wehikuł ambarasu" i "Kolejka". * Arlene pojawia się ponownie ("Kometa"). Aluzje * Cały odcinek jest aluzją do filmu "Powrót do przyszłości 2". Fretka podróżując w czasie przy tym 'zmieniając' bieg wydarzeń, wróciła do zniszczonego miasteczka. Błędy Polski dubbing Reżyseria: Artur Kaczmarski Dialogi: Krzysztof Pieszak Teksty piosenek: Krzysztof Pieszak Wystąpili: * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński – Fineasz Flynn * Mateusz Narloch – ** Ferb Fletcher, ** Fred * Monika Pikuła – Fretka Flynn/Fretka z przyszłości * Justyna Bojczuk – Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Linda Flynn * Wojciech Paszkowski – doktor Heinz Dundersztyc/Dundersztyc z przyszłości * Grzegorz Drojewski – Xavier * Anna Apostolakis – ** Baljeet, ** staruszka * Dariusz Odija – Major Monogram * Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński – Carl * Artur Kaczmarski – ** dozorca, ** skarżypyta * Marek Robaczewski – ** Joe #3, ** Joe #4 * Zbigniew Konopka – Jaret Reddick * Waldemar Barwiński – Joe #1 i inni Piosenki w wykonaniu: * Adam Krylik (czołówka), * Wojciech Paszkowski (Wielki burżuazji syn) i inni Lektor: Artur Kaczmarski Nawigacja de:Dunkle Zukunft en:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo es:El Viaje Cuántico de Phineas y Ferb pt-br:A Máquina do Tempo